At present, a large number of line laser products i.e. laser markers or levels, are used in the fields of construction and home remodeling. As a tool used to generate a horizontal base line and vertical base line, laser markers of this type are widely applied in construction fieldwork as a result of their ability to generate a bright line, which is both easily visible and affords higher precision than other measuring or marking devices. Many applications of laser markers of this type use a laser sensor or detector, which typically senses the presence of the beam output by the laser marker and provides a signal (typically an audible and/or a visual signal) in response to detection of the laser beam.
With known laser markers, the emitted laser line power signal is constant, which makes it difficult to observe the laser line over even a short distance with the naked eye, especially in bright sunlight conditions. In addition, bright sunlight conditions can prevent the laser sensor or detector from sensing the laser beam emitted by the laser marker. Thus, in actual application, a stronger power laser generator is required to enhance the brightness of the laser line such that it is more capable of being observed or sensed when in operation. However, this also causes an increase in the cost of constructing and using the marker. Further, even if a stronger power laser generator is used, it can still be difficult to observe the laser line with the naked eye in bright sunlight, or to sense the laser line with the sensor, unless the observer or sensor is located a very short distance from the marker. Therefore, increasing the power of the laser generator cannot rectify the problems with line visibility or sensing in markers of this type.